Quebrando o gelo
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: “Não sinto meu corpo... – sussurrou baixinho, mal conseguindo se manter de olhos abertos”. The GazettE. Aoi x Uruha. One-shot.


**Quebrando o gelo**

**Autoras:** Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto  
**Categoria:** Bandas  
**Fandom:** The Gazette  
**Casal:** Aoi x Uruha  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Romance/Yaoi/Aventura/Amizade  
**Status:** One-shot  
**Direitos autorais:** O Aoi é meu! *agarra e põe num potinho*  
**Sinopse:** "Não sinto meu corpo... – sussurrou baixinho, mal conseguindo se manter de olhos abertos".  
**Informações:** Imaginem os gazeboys com 17 a 18 anos.

* * *

_ Chegamos! – exclamou um Kai extremamente contente, estacionando o carro em frente à pequena cabana onde passariam a primeira semana de férias.

Kai alugara a casa para que pudessem descansar, longe dos prédios, da poluição e de toda a bagunça que uma grande capital possui.

A paisagem era composta de várias árvores, com as copas já esbranquiçadas, evidenciando que a neve caíra ali de madrugada.

Desceram do carro, pegaram suas malas, cobertores e mantimentos. Adentraram a cabana vasculhando cada canto a fim de se acomodarem. Reita e Kai foram para a cozinha guardar a comida, enquanto Ruki, Uruha e Aoi foram guardar as mochilas e arrumar os quartos.

Enquanto as compras eram guardadas nos armários, pequenos gritos e risadas eram ouvidos vindos do interior da casa.

_ O que eles estão aprontando? – perguntou Reita curioso.

_ Não me parece boa coisa... – olhou para o loiro atrás de si e sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas – Vamos pra lá também!

E largando as coisas como estavam, rumaram para o quarto, encontrando os garotos fazendo um guerra de travesseiros.

_ Banzai! – gritou Aoi jogando uma almofada em Kai que entrava naquele instante pela porta.

_ Agora eu te pego! – pegou a almofada caída no chão aos seus pés e correu atrás do moreno.

Não demorou muito e Reita também foi acertado, logo sendo derrubado no chão por Ruki que pulou em suas costas. Uruha juntou-se aos dois fazendo cócegas no chibi e rindo de seus pedidos para cessar a brincadeira.

* * *

O clima estava gostoso e acolhedor na pequena sala. A televisão estava ligada em um show de rock, mas os casais não pareciam prestar muita atenção.

Ruki e Reita trocavam pequenas carícias em um dos sofás, aconchegados embaixo de um edredom, sentados muito próximos um do outro. No outro sofá encontravam-se Uruha e Aoi, sendo que o moreno estava sendo entre as pernas do loiro.

Para não servir de vela, Kai se oferecera para preparar o jantar. Quando a comida estava quase pronta, pediu que os outros garotos fossem tomar banho.

Meia hora depois, Ruki sentou-se à mesa enquanto Reita ajudava Kai a terminar o jantar. A conversa dos três foi interrompida por gritos vindos do quarto. Mas não gritos de susto ou medo. Eles estavam discutindo.

_ Por mim tudo bem! – berrou o moreno saindo do quarto – Depois não me procura chorando de novo!

_ Mas a culpa é completamente sua se isso acontecer! – respondeu o loiro, ainda em frente à porta do quarto.

_ Quer saber? Me esquece! – e saiu em direção à sala.

_ O que houve? – Ruki perguntou baixinho. Os três aparecem na porta da cozinha para assistir.

_ Não se mete Takanori! – o grito fez o pequeno se assustar e encolher. Era raro ver Aoi perder a calma.

_ Hei, resolvam o problema de vocês dois sozinhos! Não precisa descontar no Ruki, Aoi! – interferiu o loiro da faixa.

_ Então manda ele ficar fora! – atravessou a sala e saiu da casa, batendo a porta com muita força.

_ Uruha? – Kai aproximou-se dele e apoiou a mão em seu ombro – O que aconteceu?

_ Nada... – sua voz saiu num sussurro e lágrimas molhavam sua face – Deixa pra lá.

* * *

Sentia tanta raiva que saiu da cabana sem pegar uma blusa mais quente. E agora que estava mais calmo, sentia o frio envolver-lhe sem dó. A neve que caíra naquela tarde ainda cobria o chão. Tinha andado tanto, mas não estava exatamente perdido, só precisava refazer o caminho para voltar pra casa. Já estava anoitecendo, era melhor retornar. Os outros deviam estar preocupados, não que se importasse com o loiro, mas não queria causar problemas aos amigos.

Pôs-se a andar, esfregando as mãos nos braços, numa tentativa inútil de aquecer-se. Uma fina neve começou a cair, deixando a paisagem mais bela. E mais fria.

Via ao longe as luzes da casa, em menos de dez minutos retornaria para o calor daquelas paredes. Pisando distraidamente em alguns galhos, ouviu um barulho vindo de uma moita próxima. Não deu muita atenção, pois ali não havia animais selvagens, devia ser alguma criaturinha tentando se proteger do frio.

Voltou a andar, pensando na discussão daquela tarde, vendo como aquilo fora infantil, deviam ter conversado sem se exaltarem, mas a raiva os cegou. Um ruído mais alto de seus passos fez o animal se assustar e sair correndo de seu esconderijo, indo de encontro a si. Como estava com o pensamento disperso, só o notou quando se chocou com suas pernas, fazendo-o desequilibrar e cair pra trás.

_ Precisava disso tudo? – resmungou baixinho – Eu nem fiz tanto barulho assim!

Apoiou-se numa árvore para levantar, mas infelizmente seu tronco estava seco e apodrecido, cedendo com o seu peso. O chão, já com alguns vestígios de gelo, o fez escorregar. Pego novamente de surpresa, foi de cara no chão, batendo a cabeça na queda e ficando zonzo.

* * *

_ Ele está demorando a voltar, estou ficando preocupado. – era a terceira vez que Uruha parava em frente à janela, tentando ver algum sinal de Aoi – Devíamos ir atrás dele.

_ Você briga com ele, faz ele sair correndo e agora está preocupado? Deixa ele esfriar a cabeça... – comentou Reita, distraído com a tevê.

_ Reita! – interveio Kai, pela sua falta de tato – O Kou tem razão, já está ficando tarde. Vamos atrás dele. – pôs-se de pé, esperando pra ver quem o acompanhava – Ruki pegue algumas lanternas, Reita pegue os casacos. Vamos nos dividir em duplas. Todo mundo está com o celular?

Saíram à porta, sentindo o vento frio passar rápido. Cada um tomou uma estrada que chegava à cabana e começaram a procurar. Chamando e gritando, tentando fazer-se ouvir, apesar dos altos ruídos do vento nas árvores.

A cada dez minutos ligavam um para o outro, mas nenhum deles havia encontrado o garoto. Saíram há quase uma hora. Estavam ficando realmente preocupado.

_ Talvez a gente devesse chamar uma equipe de busca. – sugeriu Reita, novamente ligando para Kai para dar notícias – Eles conhecem melhor essa área, além do mais o Ruki está quase congelando aqui.

_ Mentira! Eu agüento! – falou emburrado e alto o suficiente para o outro ouvir pelo telefone.

_ Certo, vamos procurar por mais meia hora, se não encontrarmos, vamos chamar uma equipe – relanceou o olhar para o loiro que o encarou assustado.

_ Vocês não podem deixar ele aqui! – choramingou Uruha – Vamos procurar até achar ele!

_ Mas Kou... está muito frio e já está tarde também. Não vamos conseguir muita coisa, nem conhecemos o lugar direito!

_ Eu não vou parar de procurá-lo! – bateu o pé e virou de costas, voltando a andar pela trilha.

* * *

_ KAI! – o loiro chamou alto o garoto que estava a poucos passos atrás de si – Achei!

Abaixou-se lentamente, tomando cuidado para não escorregar. Aoi estava inconsciente, os lábios azuis de tanto frio, a pele extremamente gelada e parte das costas coberta de neve. Tocou-lhe a face, mas não obteve reação. Abriu o casaco que levava consigo e o vestiu.

_ Vou ligar para os outros. – avisou enquanto Uruha o envolvia – Mantenha-o bem aquecido!

_ Certo... – pegou-o no colo e voltaram para a trilha para a cabana.

* * *

Kai abriu a porta para que Uruha entrasse. Foram logo recebidos pelos outros que já haviam chegado.

_ Como ele está? – o baixinho correu até eles.

_ Inconsciente e quase congelando. – respondeu-lhe o moreninho, correndo para a cozinha – Vou fazer algo quente para ele comer.

_ É melhor colocá-lo perto da lareira, preciso de um colchão! – Uruha colocou-o no sofá, acomodando o corpo do moreno contra o seu e abraçando-o.

_ Eu vou buscar! – Reita virou-se e correu para as escadas.

_ Vou pegar mais cobertores! – o chibi correu atrás do outro.

Todos saíram da sala, deixando o casal sozinho no sofá. Abraçou-o forte, sussurrando palavras de conforto em seus ouvidos e afagando seus cabelos.

Reita e Ruki voltaram com o colchão e algumas cobertas. Logo o loiro depositou Aoi próximo à lareira e o cobriu, sentando ao seu lado.

Aos poucos a cor foi voltando ao rosto do moreno e sua temperatura já tinha normalizado. Mexeu-se minimamente e piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer as coisas entrarem em foco.

_ Yuu? – Uruha chamou carinhosamente, olhando atentamente cada movimento seu – Como se sente? – passou os dedos de leve por sua face ainda gelada.

_ Não sinto meu corpo... – sussurrou baixinho, mal conseguindo se manter de olhos abertos – Minha cabeça dói...

_ Kai está preparando alguma coisa pra você comer. Vai melhorar daqui a pouco. – Reita ajoelhou-se no outro lado dele.

_ Desculpe ter brigado com você... – desviou os olhos para o chão, mas sem deixar de acariciá-lo – Por minha culpa você se machucou.

_ Não foi sua culpa... – respondeu sério, finalmente conseguindo olhá-lo – Eu não precisava ir tão longe. Podia ter ficado sentado na varanda. Fui idiota de não perceber que esfriaria tanto.

_ Mas eu te magoei. Se não fosse assim você não teria saído correndo. – suspirou frustrado consigo mesmo – Sinto muito.

_ Tudo bem... – piscou demoradamente, sentindo-se letárgico – Te amo assim mesmo... – e caiu em sono profundo.

_ Eu também... – sentiu seus olhos embaçarem pelas lágrimas – Te amo muito, Yuu.

_FIM_

* * *

_Reviews fazem bem ao coração!  
Deixem uma e ajudem uma criança a não ter infarto XD~_


End file.
